Matt, MY gamer
by TwistedPenguin
Summary: Zelda, Need for Speed, Taco Bell, and general happiness involving the Genius Gamer, Matt, from Whammy's House, and a typical fangirl OC myself .


"What the hell are you doing!?" Matt yelled at me in exasperation.

I just ignored him and continued stabbing at the centipede-sand-creature-thing.

The beeping was getting on my nerves...I only had half a heart left, but it was nothing compared to Matt's constant back seat gaming.

I landed the final blow on the creature's head and it went down.

"HELL YEAH!" I cheered. Then I turned to Matt, smirking.

"That, is what I call winning." I said cockily.

"You know Kat, you are a real smart ass sometimes" he muttered.

"Tell me something I don't know" I said, smiling.

Matt just rolled his eyes.

"If you would play REAL games, then I could really teach you what the world is like" he told me, shaking his head.

"Real games?! Zelda is the only real game left in this world!" I yelled at him.

He shook his head again. Then, he got up. I let out a gasp of sheer distraught as he unplugged my Super Nintendo, before I saved my game.

"You bastard..." I growled. He ignored me.

He left the room, followed by my stream of curses. He came back a few seconds later with his ps2 and a game that I couldn't identify. He hooked it up to my tv and started it up.

I heard the music before I saw the screen, and was able to identify the game instantly.

"Need for Speed? _Thats _you definition of a 'real game'?" I asked skeptically. I'd played this game a million times. It was nothing compared the the classics that would soon be coming back to take over the world.

"Yes, it is" he replied bluntly.

"You know, I HAVE played it before" I said. I was getting annoyed. I still wasn't planning to forgive him for turning off my game...

"Not against me you haven't." he said. I saw the smirk. I hated the smirk. Why? Because this was following the constantly replayed pattern of my gaming life.

It was quite simple, really. He got a game that wasn't nearly as good as Zelda, challenged me, smirked, and I lost. Every time.

"Well, not THIS time" I thought to myself.

He went through the start menu, set up the race, we got our cars ready, and started. It was a drag race. Simple, point A to point B, no traffic. There was no way I could lose.

Yet, not 2 minutes later, his car passed the finish line, leaving mine in the dust.

"UGH" I screamed in frustration.

"I win" he said.

"Best 3 outta 5" I growled. There was no way I was gonna lose.

"Fine, but we gotta make this a bit more interesting."

I just looked at him, completely lost. "Interesting how?" I asked warily.

"Oh, I dunno...a bet maybe?" He said innocently. I wasn't fooled. The smirk at taken on an evil aura and I knew I was in for it.

"Fine." I said. There was no way I was gonna be thrown off my game by this red haired loser. "What are the terms?"

"Well, what do you want them to be?" he asked sweetly.

"If I win, I want your light/dark deck." I said. I wanted that deck for two reasons. One, with it he beat EVERYONE, including me, and it would be great to take away his greatest advantage. Two, well, he was emotionally attached to his Magic cards and I knew that nothing would be a worse punishment for him than separating him from them, even if it was just one deck.

He looked hesitant for a moment...but then smiled. "Fine, if you win, which you won't, you get my light/dark deck."

"And on the off chance you win?" I asked, bracing my self for his terms.

"I think I'll make my terms AFTER the game..." he said.

"You can't do th-" he put his hand to my mouth, my statement turned into muffled mumbles halfway through.

"Is Kats being a scaredy-kat?" He asked grinning, hand still covering my mouth.

"Bitch, please!" I yelled. It didn't quite sound like that through the barrier of his hand, but I was pretty sure he got the gist of it.

He took his hand from my mouth. "Awesome, lets play"

* * *

I tried my hardest, I really did. In the end, however, I was beat. Badly. He won the first two games, then let me win the next two before obliterating me in the fifth.

I threw my controller down in anger and defeat. Yet again, this cocky bastard had won, and I lost the chance at a killer deck. Fresh on my mind was the worry of what HE got...

I looked over to see him smiling devilishly.

I sighed. "Ok, you win, what do you want?" I asked, utterly defeated, all sense of pride destroyed.

"Just this" he said softly. Then, he leaned in, and kissed me.

I just stood there in shock. I mean, of course I liked Matt, well, at least when he wasn't beating me. He was a worthy opponent in any game, of either video or card persuasion, and he was quite honestly hot as hell. I mean, come on! Shaggy red-brown hair, tall, skinny but also built, and the most GORGEOUS green eyes, which you only saw from time to time because of his goggles. I thing I liked the goggles best, as weird as it sounds. They were just...hot.

As I stood there in my daze, Matt just laughed.

"Oh, and you have to buy me lunch" he said as he walked past me, grinning from ear to ear. Only when I heard the door to my room close did I even dare to breath. When I did take that first welcomed breath of air, it was accompanied by the most uncharacteristic giggle. They came one after another, I couldn't stop. I was giggling like a little school girl! I was disgusted with myself, yet, I still couldn't stop.

There was a knock at my door.

"C-come come in!" I called between bursts of giggles.

Mello popped his head in the door. "Kats, you sound like your about to kill over in here, you okay?" he asked, sounding only mildly concerned.

"I-im im al-al-r-r-right!" I managed.

"What happened to you? Care Bear attack? Or was it Hello Kitty?" Mello asked sarcastically.

I was in a good mood, so I decided to throw him a curve ball. "Matt...Matt KISSED ME!" I said, finally getting over my fits.

Mello's jaw dropped. "No way! Are you shitting me? Seriously, did he?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Hell yes!" He cheered. I looked at him in confusion. This was MY happy moment, he was supposed to be surprised or uncaring and turn to leave. Why was he happy?

"Near owes me money." was all Mello said in response to my look. THEN he turned and left as if he really couldn't have cared less. He looked back before leaving. "Just glad you didn't drop dead or anything." he said, leaving with a friendly wave.

"Thanks for caring" I said sarcastically to no one in particular.

Even Mello's cold version of friendship couldn't get me down.

I calmed myself down, taking a few giggle-free breaths before stepping out of my room and walking down the hall to the bathroom. It was supposed to be guys only, but I was the only girl on the hall, so the "my" bathroom was on the other side of the building. I just told the guys to knock first, or at least keep their towels on.

I stepped into the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my hair into my typical pony-tail, letting my blond bangs hang down, which contrasted greatly to my dark brown hair. I wasn't going to at first, but I broke down and put on a bit of make-up. Just a little bit here and there to make what was already pretty awesome even better. Mascara, eyeliner, and bam, I was done. I walked down stairs to where I figured Matt would be, among most of the other kids of Whammy's House.

When I got there, I was surprised to find that Matt wasn't down there. I walked over to the area of the sitting room floor that Near claimed as his own, and plopped down next to him. He looked towards, acknowledging my presence, I then continued with his legos.

"You seen Matt around?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, hes outside, hes been there since he kissed you and lost me money. I believe he is about to wear a hole in the porch, so I'd hurry up If I were you. I can see Roger making the two of you pay for a new porch..." Near said this all matter-of-factly. I hated that about him.

I hopped up, and walked towards the door, giving Near a good swat on the back of the head out of general annoyance as I left.

"I don't like you , Kats" Near said under his breath.

"Ditto!" I called back happily.

* * *

I took a deep breath and stepped out the door. Matt looked at me, and tried to act cool. I could see the smile though, so all was good.

"Well, you took forever" He said to me, rolling his eyes.

I just pushed him, laughing. He grinned. I started to get the keys to my dinky little Honda Accord when I heard a very familiar double beep. I looked up at Matt, amazed.

"We're taking my car." he said coolly.

I nodded, following him to the other side of the driveway where his beautiful red Camaro was parked.

As we neared the car, I couldn't help but to get excited. Matt didn't even let MELLO ride in the Camaro, ever!

"Heads up!" he called from the several feet away. I looked up just in time to see and catch the flying object. I nearly died.

"You drive, I'm beat" he said. I could feel the giggles coming back. "NO, down, bad!" I thought to myself.

I composed myself before speaking. "Alright" was my creative response to all this.

We got in, and I started the car. I couldn't help but to let out a moan of pleasure as I started up the Camaro. It purred like a wild cat. The vibrations from the engine could be felt by every part of me. I would have been happy just to sit there all day.

"We gonna go or are you just gonna make love to my car?" Matt asked, smirking at me.

"Depends..." I said smartly.

He rolled his eyes at me.

I sighed. "Ok, where to?" I asked him.

"I was thinking Taco Bell" he said.

"Hell yes" I said in agreement.

The ride was AMAZING! Every time I stepped on the gas I felt like I would never be able to stop again. It turned so smoothly...and of course the looks from the poor pedestrians who just had to stay on the outside and marvel at my good fortune. I was so absorbed in everything, I nearly missed the entrance to the fast food place. I turned sharply, just barely missing the curb, laughing as Matt let out a panicky gasp.

"We're here!" I said grinning as I parked the Camaro and turned it off. (I immediatley began to miss the sound and feel of the car.)

We went in, ordered our food, and sat down to eat. We ate in silence, but it was a comfortable one. I couldn't help but to smile from time to time for no apparent reason besides I was happy to be at Taco Bell with my long time gamer crush.

* * *

There was low background music in the place...I could barely make it out. I cocked my head to the side in an attempt to hear it better...

"Its Angels on the Moon, by Thriving Ivory".

I jerked my head to its normal upright position. "How can you tell?" I asked. I could barely tell there was music at all, so the fact that he could tell the name of the song was fairly incredulous.

"Its one of my faves, I listen to it enough to sing it in my sleep" as he said this, a small smile appeared on his previously expressionless face.

"Ah" was my only response.

"Come on." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

Caught off guard by the sudden contact I simply followed blindly. He could have been leading me to the middle of the road with plans of leaving me there to get hit by a truck and I would have followed like a puppy on a leash.

He released me to get into the car. I, catching the hint, got into the passenger seat. I sat in the seat, waiting for something to happen.

"Here" was all he said. Then...

_Do you dream..._

_That the world would know your name..._

_So tell me your name._

_And do you care..._

_about all the little things_

_or anything at all._

_I wanna feel _

_all the chemicals inside_

_I wanna feel_

_I wanna sunburn just to know that I'm alive_

_just to know I'm alive_

_Don't tell me if I'm dyin'_

_Cuz I don't wanna know_

_if I can't see the sun_

_maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cuz I'm dreaming_

_Of angels on the moon_

_and everyone you know _

_never leaves too soon._

He turned down the volume of his Ipod, the apparent source of the music. I chuckled to myself. It was Red. They cost more than any others because part of the funds went towards HIV/AIDS research

Still, I couldn't say anything, I had been caught a bit off guard to say the least. I had always taken Matt as the Hard-Rock sort...this didn't fit, but it made me like him even more. It seemed that he had a sensitive side of sorts. I was in awe.

He looked at me, his smile turning serious.

"Kats..." he began nervously.

"Yeah, Matt?" I said, finally finding my voice.

"Promise me something..." he continued.

"Anything" I declared.

He sighed. "Don't wake me up, every"

I looked at him, a bit lost. "Wake you?"

"Like the songs says...I have to be dreaming, and I don't want anyone to leave to soon."

I had to suppress my "aww". It took A LOT of effort. I couldn't help it. I acted above all the romantic shit, sure. If I didn't, the guys would have cracked on me about being a bitch. But, just like any other girl in the world, I loved it. Maybe not watching it, but actually being part of it...it was a dream come true.

"Matt..." was all I could manage before instincts took over.

I leaned over the center console of the Camaro, the tan leather burned my skin a bit, but I couldn't have cared less. I pulled Matt towards me by the back of his neck, and kissed him. It took him a second to respond, I s'pose I'd caught him off guard. He did respond though, soon enough. The few moments of connection was great, but hormones began to kick in, and with a vengeance.

I felt his tongue press my lips, pleading for permission to enter. I complied without much persuasion. I felt him, exploring my mouth carefully. I could taste him, and had to hold back the sudden urge to laugh as I recognized the taste of cheese from his quesadilla. Magically, that didn't ruin the moment.

I returned the favor, slipping my tongue past his for my share of exploration. As soon as I made my entrance, the battle for dominance began. Neither of us were one to take losing well, so it was long battle. He finally caved, letting me take control.

Finally, I had to pull back , completely out of breath and lips sore and surely bruised.

I smiled at him. I couldn't think of anything to say, but I could tell that it wasn't necessary. He smiled back at me, and I assumed he was of the same mindset.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Kats..." he said slowly. "I think I'm in love with you".

I felt my breath leave indefinitely.

"Matt..." I barely managed. "Matt, I think I'm in love with you too."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I sighed happily. Everything felt right in the world.

* * *

A/N: so this is my weird several-shots-in-one selfxMatt fantasy. I love it, but of course I do, its about me, in my mind. Review if it suits you, you know where the little button is _(points downwards_)_. _Anywho, hope you were atleast mildly entertained. And, for those who want to hear the song, just type in "Angels on the Moon" by Thriving Ivory at Youtube. Its a really great song and I'm in love with it.


End file.
